


sweet victory

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [199]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, American Football, Cheerleader Glimmer, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Quarterback Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adora filled her lungs with air, it was now or never. She was getting ready to sprint, victory being the only thing on her mind.





	sweet victory

Adora filled her lungs with air, it was now or never. She was getting ready to sprint, victory being the only thing on her mind.

The ball was flying through the air, she held her hands high, and caught it, and immediately began to leap, while letting out a sort of war cry. It was like time slowed down, it was her, the ball, and the green field while the spotlights were on her as the audience cheered. She wouldn’t get anything less than a touchdown, not today, not ever. She lived for this sport. She had to make her team win, she owed that to Bright Moon High.

She ran faster than ever before, avoiding the people trying to tackle her. If they came too close, she tackled them back, not holding back. She may be small, but she was strong, and nothing could stop the teen from reaching her goal.

Ten seconds left of the match.

Five.

She arrived.

Touchdown.

Zero.

Everyone cheered, Adora’s heart just kept on beating, she felt the heartbeat pulsate all over her body as the adrenaline rush did its job. They had won. They had actually won. They chanted her name, and she had never get better.

She was filled with euphoria, and before she could think, Glimmer ran towards her, in her cheerleader uniform.

“Adora!”

She called her name and jumped into her arms, and before Adora knew it, their lips were pressed against each other’s, which caused the people of their school to cheer even more. They were the school’s couple number one, the powercouple of Bright Moon High.

And as they parted, Glimmer gave Adora a smile.

“You were amazing. I love you.”

“I love you too. Me and the team are gonna get some victory pizza. There’s always a spot for you, if you want too.”

“I’d love too.”


End file.
